


【baekren】交杯酒

by gzmm



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzmm/pseuds/gzmm
Summary: 是番外。成婚了。
Relationships: Baekren - Relationship, Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Kudos: 5





	【baekren】交杯酒

**Author's Note:**

> 是番外。成婚了。

交杯酒  
逃亡的生活并不好过。

“养尊处优”的小王爷是第一次不带任何侍卫离开那座红房子。

姜东昊狠狠揉崔珉起的脑袋，你身边可是有以一敌百的大将军啊？有什么好怕的？

“切，你现在也不是什么大将军了！平民罢了。”

崔珉起整理自己的被弄乱的长发，忽然心生烦躁。

这一头长发，随着北行，开始变得日渐枯燥。就像自己的内心，杂乱无章。虽然自己并不受宠，但也从未自己护理过头发。现在的自己像个无法自理孩童。

前方路漫漫，当时的自己有多毫无顾虑，现在的自己就有多担忧。

崔珉起很害怕。

他拐走的可是立下无数功劳的大将军！还是被天子指了婚的！自己的兄长他可是了解的很，那个高位，可不是谁都能坐的。自己打乱了他的计划，如果……

比起生的分别，崔珉起更怕死的分别。

他们已经离开几日了？是不是已经派兵来追他们了？如果被抓到了自己该怎么说？就说是自己逼迫的吧……东昊，东昊绝对不能……

“在想什么呢？眉头皱的那深？”姜东昊凑近了点。这几日崔珉起似乎都没睡好。白玉的肌肤，眼下却出现了刺眼的乌。

“无事。在往北就该到哪了？”

“北城。我在这曾经置办了一处歇息处。”

这哪是歇息处？可以比自己孩时住的三个小院。

“朝廷发的钱，在那种地方也没什么好用的。就想着置办房产了。总归，是不会在那座城的。”

“为何？”

“因为你。”姜东昊勒住缰绳，下马“我猜，你也不喜那座城。”

直到姜东昊介绍完外院，崔珉起才反应过来。脸烧的疼。

什么意思，这处难道是考虑到自己才置办的嘛……

“怎么？发热了？脸怎么这么红？”

姜东昊转身想询问崔珉起建议，没想到崔珉起站的离他远远的。

“你，你早就想好了？你又知我愿和你一起走？”崔珉起低下头，双手攥紧自己藏在香袋里的玉佩。

“如果你不愿意，我就……”

“你就？”

“我就向皇上直接要你。”姜东昊抬起他的下巴，朝着粉嫩的小嘴亲上一口，“想来皇上应该也会很乐意吧，这样兵权也不用担心了哈哈，江山稳固的很。”

“别说了！”崔珉起恼羞成怒，狠狠地朝他打了几拳。

姜东昊接住对他来说软乎乎的小拳头，摩挲着每一只手指，“其实……”

“嗯？”崔珉起脸上羞涩还在，眼睛里的倒影着自己。

“没什么，快点适应这样的生活吧”姜东昊笑了笑。

“只有两人，房子为何买这么大？空的很。”

“为了照顾你呀，我们小王爷怎么可以住的不好呢？”

“瞎说，我可不是会计较这些的人。”

崔珉起里里外外转了好几遍，虽然还未好好布置，但他真的好喜欢。

就是这里吗？自己和东昊的，家。

姜东昊看着欲哭的崔珉起，赶紧把人抱紧。

“我的珉起怎么了？哪里不喜欢就叫人来改”

“没有”崔珉起头埋进姜东昊怀里，“是太喜欢了。我们真的，真的……”声音越来越小

“什么？我没听清”姜东昊捧起崔珉起的小脸

“我说，我们真的在一起了。”

“是啊。”

“那我们，我们”崔珉起突然忸捏了起来

“嗯？”姜东昊顺着他的长发，静静地听着

“我们何时成婚？”

姜东昊愣住。继而情不自禁的吻了上去。

“我还想等咱们安顿下来再提的，没想到珉起这么心急吗？”

看到姜东昊嘴都快咧到耳朵了，崔珉起心里更加欢喜了，说“被我抢先了呢！”

姜东昊欣喜极了，动作也麻利，东西置办好后，几乎没怎么休息就开始跑成婚的事。

崔珉起虽然说了随便办办就好，现在两人都不好高调。但姜东昊却叫自己好好期待，他也不好再推脱。

其实自己心里也是想热热闹闹的吧？可是……婚期的临近，带来的不仅是期待，还有分毫不减的危机感。

“终于就是明天，今天你好好休息。明天大概会很累的。”

姜东昊很晚才回来，一回来就看崔珉起躺在床上了没，并给他掖好了被角。

两人现在还是分房睡的。但每天姜东昊都会在在床头守着，崔珉起睡着了才离去。

“都说了不需要什么的，就咱们两个人就好”  
崔珉起心疼的摸摸姜东昊的脸庞。他看上去真的很疲惫。

“没事”姜东昊咧嘴笑，“我想给你最好的。”

就是今天。

崔珉起天还未亮就醒了。他就这样睁着眼睛，看着天慢慢变亮，直到几个红娘进来了。

红娘们话都很少，但动作十分迅速。很快他就被红衣包裹了起来。

本来红娘还打算给他上点胭脂，但看到崔珉起双颊的绯红，放弃了。

然后就被带着去吃午饭了。

给自己打扮的红娘伺候人也很专业的样子。不用崔珉起动手，饭菜都摆在自己面前了。

一上午就这样过去了……崔珉起很饿了，却吃不下。

“姜东昊去哪了？他叫你们来的吧？他人现在在哪你们知道吗？”

红娘们面面相觑，良久其中一位才开口“我们不是将军派来的人。”

啪嗒。崔珉起的筷子掉在了地上。

他们怎么知道将军的？不是东昊派来的又是谁派来的？

红娘捡起筷子，“您放心，我们是来帮忙的。将军将在傍晚准时与您拜天地的。”

整个下午崔珉起都魂不守舍。

他试着说了几个与姜东昊亲近的群臣的名字，但她们都没什么反应。

他有预感，有什么事情将要发生了。不安早就压过了成婚的喜悦。

现在，他只想夜晚快点到来。见不到姜东昊他心根本放不下来。

“吉时到了。”

红娘们说罢，便左掺又扶着，强制他走。

走到前院，他终于看到了自己心心念念的人。

“东昊！”崔珉起挣脱开，朝笑眯眯的姜东昊跑去。  
就在自己快要扑进姜东昊怀里的时候，一个声音响起，

“爱卿真的爱的深沉，何不先把堂拜了先。”

这个声音……崔珉起瞬间鸡皮疙瘩狂起，膝盖不由自主的发软，整个人都要往下倒。

是皇上……

姜东昊立刻将人扶起，“皇上说的对，我们先拜堂。”

“是，快拜我吧。”  
皇上翘起了二郎腿，脸上是带着笑的，但崔珉起总感觉一股寒意。

拜皇上？皇上知道了？东昊，也是知情的样子？到底怎么回事，难道拜完就让我们生死相隔吗？

崔珉起被姜东昊拉着一起跪下了。

崔珉起脸色苍白，呼吸急促。堂就这样稀里糊涂就拜完了。

皇上坐了起来，朝两人走去。崔珉起觉得瞬间自己的呼吸都停止了。

只见皇上拍拍姜东昊的肩，说  
“虽然白虎将军这房子破了点，但是配你两也足够了。”

然后转向崔珉起这边，  
“朕唯一的弟弟认定的人，做哥哥的也不好反对哈。”

说完便大笑着往大门走去，坐上了轿子。

姜东昊亲了亲崔珉起脸颊，“抱歉”  
然后匆匆的跟了上去，一起离开了。

秋夜微凉，就算穿着厚厚的婚衣，崔珉起依然觉得寒意刺骨。他就这样跪坐在了地上。

红烛烧到最后一点，姜东昊回来了。

一看崔珉起坐在地上，赶紧上前将人抱紧。

“东昊？东昊！你回来了！”崔珉起眼泪瞬间掉了下来。他一直不敢哭。他以为，他以为东昊就这样离开了……

姜东昊心疼死了，将人抱紧了内院。两人的婚房。婚房布置得很喜庆。

姜东昊撩起崔珉起的婚衣，检查他的膝盖。还好，没什么伤，只是跪久了寒气入体，他的全身都是冰凉的。

“抱歉，是我的错。我只想……”

“不要再吓我了。”崔珉起抓紧姜东昊的衣领，抽泣根本停不下来，浑身还是颤抖的。

“珉起，听我说。”姜东昊将人抱紧，轻轻拍着背，

“我不是莽撞的人。我不会将你至于危险的境地的。皇上给我赐婚不过就是想要掌握兵权罢了。这个人。只要是皇上的人，那就谁都可以。给我赐婚的臣子的女儿，不过是一个幌子罢了……皇上，比你想象中的要照顾你……”

“不过是对他没有威胁，而且不想落下后人口舌说自己是个冷血的人罢了……”

崔珉起冷静下来，否认。

“那，他同意你我的事？”

“不过是两个人都好掌握罢了……”

姜东昊笑了笑，“或许珉起比我想象中的更适合当皇上呢，想的确实很周到。”

“别闹！”崔珉起甩开姜东昊的手，“好好解释给我听。”

姜东昊摊了摊手，“我说了啦，珉起不信呀”

崔珉起掐姜东昊的手臂，姜东昊装模作样的喊疼，“皇上和我在私塾的时候就认识了，小时候的他阴沉沉的，也没什么皇子愿意和他玩，我就和他玩了。然后小孩子没轻没重的，我就对他下重手了”

崔珉起惊到大张嘴巴，他根本想不到那个人会被打，而且还是被东昊。

“那你呢？有没有事？！”

“没吧？很快就被先生发现了要教训我，然后我就跑啦！然后，我就遇到你啦。”姜东昊傻乎乎的笑，“是不是突然很感谢他？”

“我怎么不知道这件事？  
小时候的姜东昊是个话痨，大事小事都爱和他分享。这件事他不可能不和自己说。

“因为那时他跟我说，我伤了他，被大人们发现就是死罪，叫我不要和任何人说我们一起玩了。他说谎是自己摔了，先生也就换了。像我老是去找你玩，要不是他帮我放风，我可能早就被什么人发现了，小命又不保了哈哈哈，真是的，和你们皇家人相处真的小命动不动就难保呢，当时叫你去私塾，也是他叫我和你说的。叫我和你说那句话也是指使的，没想到还让你误会了那么多年……”

崔珉起恍惚。

“所以，你是说，这么多年他都在护我？这怎么可能……”

“在我打仗的时候，我们来往书信里都会附赠一副你的画像。哼，为他卖命那么多年，还给我点补偿怎么行呢~”

说罢，姜东昊起身，翻过倒转的小瓷杯，倒上佳酿。

“那，那为何他那时放过了你？当年皇权争夺是放过了我？”

“天子的意思，我们平民怎么好揣测呢？”

姜东昊将其中一只杯子递给崔珉起，然后手臂与崔珉起交叉，两人一饮而尽。

“现在，我们还好好活着，他也不在追究了，就这样吧……今晚可是我们的……”

姜东昊的唇带有佳酿的香醇。热度比自己高的身体，脱一件，就将自己圈的更紧一点。

“你太凉了。”温热的唇落在自己的肩膀，亲吻着，顺着胸前，腰腹，不断往下。

崔珉起身体不由自主地缩成一团，姜东昊的手就抚过每一寸冰凉的肌肤，抚过的地方就像带火，开始发烫着。

唇舌大胆的吻上，崔珉起发出了惊呼。做这种事的姜东昊真的比自己想象中还要直白大胆。

“不要紧张”姜东昊摸出小罐子一打开就是甜腻的香气，挖了不少，试探着往那去。

“呜”

好不容易热起来的身体又被冰冷的膏体刺激到，受热就融化润滑着手指和股缝。

“这是什么……”崔珉起早就害羞的闭起了眼睛，好奇却实在猜不到，手指似乎因为它活动的更加容易灵活。

“让你不疼的。”话虽这样说了，姜东昊还是一直亲吻着刚才发现的敏感处。绝对不能让他留下什么阴影。

“可是，好奇怪，啊，东昊”，崔珉起耐不住着扭动起来，唇舌和手指的夹击让他混乱。

“听话，不然会疼，”  
“可是，啊！”

在这。

姜东昊吻上崔珉起的唇，手指开始重点欺负着那个地方。

被堵住叫声的崔珉起，只能发出哼哼唧唧的声音，双手紧抓姜东昊的手臂，眼泪也止不住的落。

“哈，啊…不要那么，快，哈啊，慢点，嗯啊……”

吻毕，崔珉起急促的呼吸着，呻吟伴随着话语模模糊糊的送出口。姜东昊另一只手也没闲着，抚上崔珉起的性器，崔珉起立马就挺起了腰，双腿乱踢着，眼睛湿漉漉的返着红，嘴巴微张，可以看到自己刚才品尝的湿软的小舌。

崔珉起的反应青涩又敏感，姜东昊快要失去了理智。但他知道这事不能急。

崔珉起被欺负的惨了，只想叫姜东昊停下。快要失去自我的快感让人无法抗拒，怕是再继续自己就要……

“不要了，快停下了！”

崔珉起本想起身去拉他肆意的手，却一阵颤抖，失力倒下。一瞬间得失神很快就被疼痛唤醒，

“啊”

好疼……和刚才完全不一样。崔珉起疼到眉头皱起，声音也带上了哭腔，

“东昊……好痛啊……”

姜东昊进入的一瞬间就失了智，崔珉起的哭声让他反应过来自己做了什么。

“珉起……不要哭”，他心疼的亲吻着崔珉起流泪的眼睛，引进都是愧疚。他怎么可以被情欲控制，伤害到珉起。

“那我出来” “啊，不要”  
稍稍一动都疼到不行，崔珉起难受的深呼吸。

姜东昊更慌了，身体稍微一动有深了几分，崔珉起比刚才叫的更难受了。他满心的愧疚，却又不知道该怎么办，只好咬着牙忍耐着。过于柔软的包裹时时刻刻都在催促着理智崩溃。

豆大的汗珠从姜东昊额头划下，滴在了崔珉起的小腹。

东昊一定也很难受吧……崔珉起心里柔软的不得了，张开了双臂，“东昊抱我起来”

姜东昊圈住他，身体的移动不可避免的带动着。崔珉起忍受不住，张口就咬上了姜东昊的肩膀。

姜东昊就任他咬，亲吻着他的脖子，手再次抚慰着他的前端，转移他的注意力。  
崔珉起很快就给了他反应，腰部不自觉的扭动也带动着后面一起摩擦。疼痛混合快感的很快就结合为一体。

好羞耻。崔珉起的喘气也渐渐变成了呻吟。姜东昊试探着挺腰，擦过敏感点的崔珉起诚实的给予了快乐的信号。

“东昊，好奇怪……”  
崔珉起额头抵着姜东昊肩膀，无力的瘫在他的怀里。漫长的时间让他耗尽了所有的力气。

“不会的，这就是刚才你喜欢的地方”  
姜东昊喘着气，亲吻着崔珉起的唇。

“我不喜欢，啊！太，太过了…嗯…啊”  
崔珉起摇晃着头，却毫无抵抗快感的方法。最后一次失神将他直接带入了睡梦中。

姜东昊亲吻着熟睡的崔珉起。

我只想要你，要你安全的在我身边。

或许是这么多年的患得患失，不然自己也做不出这样大胆事情。不仅直接把人带走，还威胁那人来参加仪式。

不是年少时的无能为力，而是能摇动江山的至上权威。

无论我将付出多大的代价，我都想让你自由平安。

后半生，就让我来守护你吧。


End file.
